Blame
by puppypaddle
Summary: Parent's killed by the dark lord himself in an attempt to kill her twin brother and being cursed by a ricocheting spell- yeah that basically sums up her life,- Louise Potter feels resentful that her younger sibling caused her life to be upturned and that the wizarding world has seemingly forgotten her existence in favour of their 'saviour'. When she arrives at Hogwarts at the age


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters created by JK Rowling, I do not intend any copyright infringement as I only do this for fun. I do however own Louise, Jasmin and the other oc's In the story apart from Ella who will be introduced later as she is my friend's, so pls don't steal :)**_

Louise sat in her bay window reading a book on the second floor of the nicely sized cottage she shared with her family, they all called it 'Ellora's Cottage'. Nestled in a wide valley in the mountains of Wales, Louise lived with her stepsister Jasmin and her 'Aunts' Claudia, Aurelia, Ellora and cousin Mae, Lou was orphaned during Voldemort's reign and _everybody_ knew what her twin brother had done to end it. Poor Louise was forgotten in the shadow of the famous Harry Potter and she began to resent her brother for the pity he got when he hadn't even set foot in the wizarding community for nearly a decade, nobody knew that Louise was cursed by the dark lord that night when she was only a babe and the fact nobody ever mentioned her without her brother stealing the spotlight only fueled her anger. The sun was just setting over the mountains casting rainbows through the glass prism hanging above her into her room; she looked up from her book as she heard a crack of a house elf apparating.

"Miss Louise, Mistress Aurelia wants you downstairs for dinner." The elf was a pretty thing as far as house elves go and she was dressed in a nice floral pillowcase Jasmin and Lou had made for her the previous Christmas, the fact it wasn't clothing had made it the perfect gift, the house elf adored it.

"Thank you Netty, you may go," Louise smiled at her, there was a crack and the elf was gone, as quick as she arrived. Lou sighed as she put down her book on medicinal potions, she was just getting to a particularly interesting potion for bringing back those who were on the verge of death; it was the most complex potion she had ever seen and required ingredients she didn't even know existed. She was broken out of her musings by a light thundering of steps which told her that Jasmin has just run out of the library at the end of the hall to make her way downstairs, Lou followed suit.

Dinner was usually a quiet affair cooked by the house elves, but Claudia and Mae were practising their culinary skills in the kitchen with the house elves aid. Louise paused to sniff the air. _Nothing burnt, that's a good sign. S_ he thought to herself; sitting down beside her stepsister, Lou watched as Mae placed two dishes covered with shiny silver cloches in the centre of the table. Jasmin tried lifting one up but Mae smacked her hand away gently.

"Not yet you cheeky bugger, wait for Elli and Aurie" Jasmin pouted and slumped back in her chair glaring at the cloche as if it had just insulted her she could be incredibly immature if she felt like it. The girls didn't have to wait long though as Ellora sat down looking rather tired, not long after, Aurelia sat down too, looking rather regal with her copper hair piled up on her head in a noticeably ancient roman hairstyle that Lou only knew from stealing Jasmin's muggle books from her room. Claudia came in shortly after with a tray covered in a cloche and a jug of gravy. Jasmin sniffed the air in the direction of the kitchen and screeched.

"May I please have dessert instead of dinner Mae?" Jasmin asked with the fakest, sweetest voice she could muster, "You _know_ that rice pudding's my favourite." Louise's favourite dessert was rice pudding also, but they didn't have it very often so Lou didn't want to endanger her chances of getting it, maybe if Jasmin was pushy enough then Lou would get to have her sister's share. now there's a thought. Lou sniffed as her nutcase sister said that -just to confirm- and yes, there was a faint smell of nutmeg and vanilla coming from the kitchen. Aurelia fixed her with a stare.

"And miss out on the roast? Dear me child, there will be plenty of room left in you for dessert _after_ you've eaten" Claudia and Mae uncovered the dishes.

"VOILA!" Mae exclaimed, "C'est Magnifique!" The meal consisted of roast veggies, some exceptionally seasoned roast beef and to Ellora's delight, enough Yorkshire puddings for two each. The dinner was delicious and the pudding promised to be even more so. Jasmin grabbed the pudding dish the moment Claudia had set it down and ran upstairs pausing briefly, only to grab a spoon before disappearing. Aurelia looked halfway between amused and furious that any child she raised would show such bad manners but Claudia and Mae smiled. "we thought she might do that," Mae grinned. "So we made two." Netty appeared and placed the pudding on the table before disapparating quickly. Thinking quickly, Louise realised that she would get more if she split Jasmin's with her so she grabbed her bowl and spoon and followed Jasmin upstairs.

/\\\\\\\\\

 _ **Like a month later or something**_

\\\\\\\/

Louise woke with a start, to feel something heavy land on her. "Oof" she huffed as she tried to remove her assailant.

"Happy birthday Lulu!" Only one person ever had the nerve to call her that.

"Jazzyyyyyyy get off" If there was one thing Louise could do to annoy Jasmin then it would be to call her Jazzy, Jasmin absolutely hated it.

"But it's your eleventh birthday, and your letter was delivered through the kitchen window," Jasmin told her, balancing an envelope on Louise's nose, she still wouldn't get off, so Louise heaved all her weight to one side and watched as her older stepsister tumbled to the floor. "Oof" Honestly, you would think that someone who lorded their two year age advantage over you would be less of a pain. Looking back down, Louise knew what the envelope was going to say but it was still exciting as she flipped it over and broke the seal, she was going to finally get to Hogwarts.

 _ **A/N: Ik that it's short but I kinda wanted to leave this chapter here. Also this story will probably be cringe cos it's a sister story but oh well, I was feeling creative.**_


End file.
